kevin_jiangfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino Dan (Dinosaurs)
Dino Dan's field guide is Phytodinosauria is a group of dinosaurs proposed in 1986, combining the Sauropodomorpha and Ornithischia as sister groups, conceptualized as a superorder of herbivorous dinosaurs excluding the carnivorous Theropoda. This hypothesis has been refuted by modern cladistic analysis, showing such a group to be polyphyletic. Modern studies either combine the Theropoda and Sauropodormorpha in the Saurischia or the Theropoda and Ornithischia in the Ornithoscelida. 众人悲痛为蓝妹妹举行葬礼，蓝妹妹奇迹复活 Dinosaurs Dino Dan * Brachiosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Sauroposeidon * Argentinosaurus * Stygimoloch * Dromaeosaurus * Compsognathus * Mosasaurus * Styracosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Torosaurus * Apatosaurus * Hypsilophodon * Pentaceratops * Pteranodon * Supersaurus * Spinosaurus * Diplodocus * Giraffatitan * Iguanodon * Triceratops * Scelidosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Stegosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Parkosaurus * Elasmosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Corythosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Quetzalcoatlus * Masiskasaurus * Pterodactylus * Elasmosaurus * Baby Brachiosaurus Baby Tyrannosaurus rex Baby Triceratops Baby Edmontosaurus Baby Pterodactylus (Only in Training Wings)' Dino Dan: Trek's Adventures * Albertosaurus Rugops Amargasaurus Archelon Deinosuchus Dracorex Futalognkosaurus Giganotosaurus Kosmoceratops Microraptor Tylosaurus Ozraptor Paralititan Plesiosaurus|Plesiosaur Psittacosaurus Pterodaustro Therizinosaurus Troodon Baby Plesiosaur Baby Spinosaurus ' Dino Dana * Diabloceratops Maiasaura Smilodon Incisivosaurus Ugrunaaluk Woolly mammoth Titanoboa Nanuqsaurus Kentrosaurus Megalodon Sinornithosaurus Ground Sloth Glyptodon Paraceratherium Baby Troodon ''Baby Albertosaurus Hippodraco Smurfette's Notes' * '''Iguanodon Bernissartensis: * Meaning: Iguana tooth * Time: Cretaceous 126-113 MYA * Range: USA, Asia Height: 8-10 feet Length: 32-38 feet Weight: 3.4 tons Family: Aladar Neera Kron Scouts Bruton and others herd * Parasaurolophus Walkeri: * Meaning: Nearing Crested lizard * Time: Cretaceous 76.5-65 MYA * Range: Canada, USA, and Asia Height: 10 feet Length: 29-34 feet Weight: 2.2 tons Family: Jake, and others herd * Brachiosaurus Altithorax: * Meaning: Arm Reptile * Time: Jurassic 154-150 MYA * Range: India and United States Height: 30 feet at the withers the neck adds up to around 43 feet, some females smaller than males Length: 69 feet, some larger Species at 85-98 feet, and females smaller than males Weight: 31-99 tons Family: Hathi, Winifred, Junior, Baylene, and others herd * Carnotaurus Sastrei: * Meaning: Flesh eating bull * Time: Cretaceous 72-69 MYA * Range: Argentina Height: 7 feet Length: 25 feet Weight: 2 tons Family: Carnotaurs and his packs * Pachyrhinosaurus Lakustai: * Meaning: Thick Nose Reptile * Time: Cretaceous 71.5-70 MYA * Range: Canada Height: 10 feet Length: 26 feet Weight: 10 tons Family: Patchi Patchi's Mom, Bulldust, Scowler, Major and others herd * Pteranodon Longiceps: * Meaning: Tooth Wing * Time: Cretaceous 86-84.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 4 feet for males Wingspan: 12-18 feet Weight: 80 lbs Family: Flia, and others * Velociraptor Osmolskae: * Meaning: Swift Thief * Time: Cretaceous 73.5-69.6 MYA * Range: Asia Height: 3 feet at knees Length: 6 feet long Weight: 220 lbs Family: Vansy and his others packs * Pachycephalosaurus Wyomingensis: * Meaning: Thick headed reptile * Time: Cretaceous 70.5-65.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 5 feet Length: 14.8 feet Weight: 990 lbs Family Dapplewood and others herd * Supersaurus Vivianae: * Meaning: Super lizard * Time: Jurassic 153-145 MYA * Range: United States Height: 44 feet at the withers Length: 112 feet at most Weight: 100 tons Family: Super, and Others herd * Ankylosaurus Magniventris: * Meaning: Fused Reptile * Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 7-8 feet Length: 26.3 feet Weight: 4.75 tons Family: Mr. Kosh Clubtail, Url, and others herd * Styracosaurus Albertensis: * Meaning: Spiked Lizard * Time: Cretaceous 75.5-66 MYA * Range: Alberta Height: 6 feet Length: 18 feet Weight 3 tons Family: Eema, and others herd * Stegosaurus Stenops: * Meaning: Roof lizard * Time: Jurassic, 155-140 MYA * Range: North America Height: 7-9 feet Length: 32 feet Weight: 7 tons Family: Spike tail leader and others herd * Triceratops Horridus: * Meaning: Three horned Face * Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 8 feet Length: 30 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Trike and others herd * Argentinosaurus Huinculensis: * Meaning: Argentina Reptile * Time: Cretaceous 97-65.5 MYA * Range: Argentina, and North America Height: 50-54 feet Length: 99-135 feet Weight: 99-203 tons Family: Builder, and others herd * Struthiomimus Altus: * Meaning: Ostritch Mimic * Time: Cretaceous 77-65.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 4.5 feet Length: 14 feet Weight: 330 lbs Family Thumper, Face, and others herd * Camarasaurus Grandis: * Meaning: Chambered Reptile * Time: Jurassic 155-145 MYA * Range: Western United States Height: 22 feet Length: 59-75 feet Weight: 52 tons Family: Beauty, and others herd * Tyrannosaurus Rex: * Meaning: King Tyrant Reptile * Time: Cretaceous 68.8-65.5 MYA * Range: North America Height: 15-19 feet Length: 40- 48 feet Weight: 14 tons Family: Sharptooth, and his packs * Spinosaurus Aegypticus: * Meaning: Thorny Reptile * Time Cretaceous 112.3-93.3 MYA * Range: Africa Height: 25 feet Length: 52-59 feet Weight: 12 tons Family: Smurfette, and her packs * Oviraptor Philoceratops: * Meaning: Egg thief * Time: Cretaceous 75-65 MYA Range: Mongolia Height: 3 feet Length: 6 feet Weight: 500 lbs Family: Ruby and her others herd * Allosaurus Europaeus: * Meaning: Different Reptile * Time: Cretaceous 155-150 MYA * Range: Euorpe and North America Height: Av. 9 feet Length: 32.4 feet Weight: 1.5 tons Family: Alvin and his packs * Archelon Ischyros: * Meaning: Ruler Turtle * Time: Cretaceous 84.4-76.0 MYA * Range: North America Dimension: 3 feet tall, 13 feet long, and 16 feet wide Weight: 2 tons Family: Henry, Odds, and others pods Dino Thea Stilton Camarasaurus: Height 6.4 meters (21 feet) Length 18-23 meters (59-75 feet) Weight 51 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America Iguanodon: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 10 meters (32.80 feet) Weight 3.5 tonnes Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America and Asia Parasaurolophus: Height 3.3 meters (10.83 feet) Length 10.4 meters (34.12 feet) Weight 2 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia and North America Brachiosaurus: Height 14.4 meters (47.24 feet) Length 24.1-30.5 meters (79.06-100.76 feet) Weight 55 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site North America and Asia Pachyrhinosaurus: Height 2.8 meters (9.19 feet) Length 8.5 meters (27.89 feet) Weight 3 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North Alaska and North America Carnotaurus: Height 2.8 meters (9.19 feet) Length 7.5 meters (22.96 feet) Weight 3 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site South Argentina Pteranodon: Wingspan 7.5 meters (24.6 feet) Length 1.5 meters (4.92 feet) Weight 20 Lbs Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America Argentinosaurus: Height 18.8 meters (61.67 feet) Length 30-35 meters (99.04-116.90 feet) Weight 200 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site South America Mosasaurus: Height: 5 meters (16.7 feet) Length 18.8 meters (61.69 feet) Weight 20 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site Europe and North America Leptoceratops: Height: 1 meters (3 feet) Length 2.03 meters (6.60 feet) Weight 200 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America Tyrannosaurus Rex: Height 5 meters (16,5 feet) Length 14 meters (45,93 feet) Weight 18 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America Triceratops: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 8-9 meters (27.98-29.53 feet) Weight 9 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America Spinosaurus: Height 4.6 meters (15.09 feet) Length 16 meters (52.49 feet) Weight 20 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site North Africa Acrocanthosaurus: Height 3.7 meters (12.13 feet) Length 11.5 meters (38.02 feet) Weight 6 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America Supersaurus: Height: 12 meters (39.37 feet) Length 33-34 meters (108–112 feet) Weight 36.6 tons Diet Giant Herbivore Dig Site North America Dakotaraptor: Height 1.7 meters (5.58 feet) Length 3.9 meters (12.8 feet) Weight 150 kg Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America Stygimoloch: Height 1.1 meters (3.61 feet) Length 3.5 meters (11.48 feet) Weight 78 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America Ankylosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.56 feet) Length 7.9-8 meters (22.99-26.25 feet) Weight 6 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site North America Allosaurus: Height 3.6 meters (11.81 feet) Length 10.4-12.5 meters (34.12-41.49 feet) Weight 2.3 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site North America and Europe Stegosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 10-12 meters (32.81-39.75 feet) Weight 3.4 tons Diet Herbivore and Fruits Dig Site North America Struthiomimus: Height 1.6 meters (5.25 feet) Length 4.3 meters (14.11 feet) Weight 150 kg Diet Herbivore and Fruits Dig Site North America Gigantspinosaurus: Height 2.3 meters (7.55 feet) Length 8 meters (26.25 feet) Weight 700 kg Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia Archelon: 460 cm (15 ft) 400 cm (13 ft) 2,200 kg Diet Carnivore Dig Site World Ocean Suchomimus: Height 3.4 meters (8.86 feet) Length 12 meters (39.37 feet) Weight 5 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site North Africa Alphadon: Height: 0.05m (0.16 ft) Length: 0.3m (0.98 ft) Weight: 0.1 kg Diet Herbivore and Meats Dig Site Alaska Megaraptor: Height 2.4 meters (7.87 feet) Length 7.3 meters (23.95 feet) Weight 1 tons Diet Carnivore and Fish Dig Site South America Tyrannotitan: Height 4.6 meters (15 feet) Length 15.5 meters (50.85 feet) Weight 19 tons Diet Carnivore Dig Site South America Therizinosaurus: Height 3 meters (9.84 feet) Length 9 meters (29.5 feet) Weight 1 tons Diet Herbivore Dig Site Asia Category:Dinosaur